


Dance with a God

by starkbuckscoffee (writerfromgallifrey)



Series: Marvel One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromgallifrey/pseuds/starkbuckscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine walking in on Loki, eyes closed, slow dancing and pretending to have a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with a God

You walked down the hall towards your room, hoping to relax before Tony called everyone together. That's how it often was in Stark Tower. You hiding in your room while the Avengers actually got stuff done. Or, at least, that's what you assumed happens at all those meetings. As you passed by one of the doors, which was slightly agape, you heard soft music trickling from the room.  
You hesitated, considering ignoring the music, but the faint humming alongside the track caught your attention. You glanced at the door and realized who's room it was. Loki's room. You approached the door, gently pushing the already open door farther open and stand in the doorway, leaning against the frame with your arms folded across your chest.  
Loki was centered in his room, his eyes closed as he drifted along to the music, humming to what sounded like slow ballroom. His arms were spread as though he were embracing an invisible partner, a small smile on his face. You were slightly surprised by how peaceful he looked. After being 'taken in' by the Avengers, he was constantly annoyed by most everyone, his brother the most out of everyone. That is, when his brother was around. When his brother wasn't around, he was being pushed around by Bruce and Tony. Steve, however, tended to keep his distance.  
The music suddenly stopped and Loki stopped swaying, facing away from you and letting out a long sigh. He turned slowly and suddenly spotted you, turning even quicker to face you fully. You raised your eyebrows, expecting him to do something to you. Not that he could do much of anything without the majority of his magic. Tony had made sure to magic proof most everything, leaving Loki with nothing but a few parlor tricks.  
"How long were you watching?" he asks, looking slightly annoyed with you.  
"Not that long." you shrugged. His face turned slightly red and you realized it wasn't annoyance but embarrassment. "I thought it was sweet. You looked happy, and you are a rather elegant dancer." His face reddened even more as you smirked, surprised that you were so good as flustering the God of Mischief.  
"You should keep your nose out of other people's business." Loki glared at you.  
"You should learn how to shut your door." you pointed out.  
"Yeah? Well..." Loki frowned, trying to come up with something clever to say. He sighed and turned away from you, setting his hand on the bridge of his nose.  
"What are you so upset about? It can't possibly be that bad that I walked in on you dancing by yourself." Loki removed his hand from his face and looked up, not turning to face you.  
"I was pretending to dance with you." You were taken aback at first. Naturally, this was a shock. You never would have suspected that the God of Mischief might have any feelings towards you other than disgust and hatred. Those were the only ones he ever expressed, at least.  
"You were, were you?" you played off your surprise, there was no reason to show him you were shocked by his display of what you might be able to consider affection. He raised his hand slowly and the music starts up again from the beginning of the track. He turned his head so you could see just the side of his face, a smirk crossing his lips.  
"Yes, but I suppose I don't have to pretend anymore." his tone was confident, if not cocky. You hesitated as he outstretched a hand, flattening his lips to form a straight line and arching his eyebrows at you. He was waiting for your response. You smiled slowly as the music spiraled on, stepping further into his room. You took his hand slowly as Loki tugged you into the room with a spin, pulling you tightly against him. You were surprised by the sudden warm breath on your face as he stared at you, shifting one hand to your waist and the other to your free hand. His feet moved gently to the rhythm of the music and you followed his lead.  
"You know, you're not half-bad yourself." Loki whispered in your ear.  
"Only because you're leading." you noted.  
"I certainly can't take all of the credit. You know how to ballroom dance."  
"I might have learned... but it was for a mission!" Loki chuckled. It was funny to him, seeing one of the most feared S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dance so gracefully.  
"Wait until the others hear about this outrage."  
"Then they'll know you ballroom dance, too." you warned him, but he only laughed again.  
"I'm a prince, is it not expected for me to know how to dance?" he said with a smirk.  
"Don't tell anyone." you growled at him. He nodded slowly with a small smirk which held no guarantees, but for some reason you trusted him to keep this little secret of yours safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a female myself, I typically imagine these as being a Loki/Female Reader kind of fic, but when I write them it's typically not gender-specific, so I will tag most of these with M/M and F/M. If they're more specific, using pronouns for example, will be marked more specifically with either M/M or F/M depending on the pronouns I end up using (they will most likely be F/M).


End file.
